


Tales of a Gilded City - Mobster!AU

by Feather_Dancer



Series: City of Flames [2]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Multi, Shenanigans, chair incidents, sugar incidents, this fandom is a terrible influence, warnings may up later depending on what pops up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Dancer/pseuds/Feather_Dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from the Mobster AU verse, some silly, some ... not so much. It's all following the strange events that can happen when you have three city heads like this trio and their dog running around.</p><p>This AU is the creation of Gypsywriter135!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The time Lewis found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm using these to help my fic buffer which is scarily low right now due to Walk This Way fighting so much. I'm looking for dialogue prompts as well!
> 
> All currently public information can be found on the following link. I'm currently working on Vivi's profile right now so as the colour designs aren't finalised I've not been specific on attire :) - http://msamobsterau.tumblr.com/

“That bloody pixie is doing it again!”

Lewis blinks glancing up from his drink from where he is standing leaning against the counter in the break room just in time to see Lance bursting out his office a wee bit red in the face throwing his hands up in anger. 

“Something the matter?” he asks with just a slight puzzled expression as he takes another sip.

“Are you aware how many of those pink haired things of yours are ‘ere right now?” Lance scowls quickly stalking over.

“… Six apparently, though couple followed me when I came by admittedly, why?” Lewis asks quietly putting down his nearly empty mug before he pushes it back from the edge.

“Hrmf, too bleeding many if you ask me, kid. What about what they get up to, pray tell?”

The taller man just shrugs.

“Just bits and pieces to be honest, they are supposed to be on their best behaviour and Arthur never mentions anything happening so just assumed the best.”

“At least every godamn day ONE is sitting in my chair spinning in it like some deranged merry-go-round! That lil bastard is in there right now, has been for twenty minutes and will not budge. I can’t get any bleeding work done!”

“Huh. That’s new, never known any of them get interested in a chair before. Must be something they like about yours?”

“It’s a chair, Lewis. Just a basic standard chair.”

Lance nearly gets an answer when Arthur finally pops his head out from his workshop with a, oh hey! As he throws his jacket over his shoulder and quickly walks over making Lewis’ face immediately light up.

“Sorry, sorry was tidying up a bit Galaham started moving all my tools again. Didn’t hear you come in, we still okay to go?”

“Yeah don’t worry you’re not that late considering, Art,” Lewis answers with a smile and for a moment he moves his head near Arthur’s before quickly changing his mind and glancing to Lance.  
“They should, uh, follow me so you should be okay in about five minutes? I’m sorry I’ll talk to them.”

“Better do, the customers will think we’re a bleeding fun house rate they carry on! Go on then shoo, this idiots not eaten anything all morning, ‘mazed he didn’t already keel over.”

~~~

Arthur has no idea why Lewis immediately bursts out laughing soon after leaving Kingsmen or why he was struggling to stop. Less so why he doubles over all over again the second he looks at his rather confused face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week will be the fault of Dragoon_sama and is titled, Crumbs!


	2. Crumbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt I got for this one was “On a scale of one to ten this idea is terrible” from Dragoon_Sama :)
> 
> I'm still taking dialogue prompts!

He has no idea why he’s going along with this, on the roof of the tallest building in the city no less in absolutely freezing weather. He holds his arms tighter round himself though it’s not that it makes all that much difference with his favourite jacket being as thin as it is. Sigh, one day he’ll figure out how to say no to her but he doubts it’ll be any time soon.

“ _Please_ tell me why I let you talk me into this again?”

“Because I’m too adorable for you to resist maybe? Not the first time you said yes, sure as hell won’t be the last~”

A pause.

“Seriously, on a scale of one to ten, this idea of yours is really terrible.”

“Arthur, sweetie, you say that about everything,” she answers absently peering over the roof ledge at the rather drastic drop admiring the view as her scarf flails wildly in the strong winds.  
“This is for science!”

“Viv, you’re literally baiting them with the biggest cookie I’ve seen in my entire life. The fact at least one isn’t already here is a wholesale miracle. What the hell is Lewis gonna say when he finds out?” He swears if he didn’t trust her so much he’d be yanking her away from the edge already just looking at her is making him nervous.

“Pfft they’ll be too much of a sugar high TOO tell him that’s the point. This thing is loaded!”

“Uh huh, and the stampede that will come and crush us all won’t suggest anything when our squished remains get discovered.”

“Well that’s why it’s not staying up here I’ve decided, I’m gonna hurtle it off the edge like a Frisbee and see how long it takes them to find it! I worry they don’t get enough play time he works them so hard.”

“Viv, they don’t even … function … in a conventional sense you know that.”

“Well yeah, more reason for them to have some fun! You wanna try some of this bad boy before I throw it? It’s nearly all sugar though…”

“I like having teeth thanks. Ugh, no go on, lob the stupid thing so we can get the hell down and back inside it’s fucking bitter out here,” he grumbles shuddering again when he sees her gleeful smirk.

“Okay then. Be free my little sugary brethren, go forth and survive until your eventual devourment!” she bellows before just as she said, tosses it straight off like a Frisbee. She puts a hand over her eyes to keep watch until it fades out of sight slightly surprised herself how well the thing flies.  
“There, that sucker is outta here! I give them I don’t know, ten minutes till one finds it?”

“Good! Now can we PLEASE go back inside like normal human beings,” he whines then he clocks that devilish smile of hers as she strolls over to him. He blinks when grabs his collar tightly in one hand.

“Oh you betcha, I got a room cleared out in the building earlier on, decked it out a bit with a few bits and pieces and I think my dear little helper needs a reward since we won’t be bothered for a little while~” she whispers before kissing him on the cheek giggling at how red he goes right where she touched him.  
“I even got your favourite pizza ordered up so be ready and waiting, c’mon Artie lets go get ourselves warmed up and have some fun ourselves!”

It could be taken either way, very innocently or very … not but the only thing his brain can think of right now is maybe he should agree to help her out more often as drags him back to the door of the stairwell. She’s really cute in one of her sillier moods.

 

(It turned out Vivi meant she set the place up for a full on a beanbag fight. Arthur won, barely, as Vivi cheated and used beanbag chairs as well as the provided ammo as it’s still technically a beanbag right?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I love this Vivi as much as KMS Vivi, she's a delight.
> 
> Next weeks drabble will be Dark Days!


	3. Dark Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something a bit strange about Lewis...

The first time it happened it came out the blue. 

One minute, Lewis was chatting away animatedly about a video game he'd just found out about that sounded really interesting, the next he suddenly froze up in complete unmoving silence. Vivi and Arthur just looked at each other confused from where they sat either side of him on the sofa before one of them decided to try waving a hand in front of his face just to get no reaction whatsoever which was even stranger given how much he normally hates it. They tried saying his name, poked him a few times but still there was nothing. 

Then, just as suddenly as it started, Lewis just got up and stormed out the room too quickly for them to see his face not uttering a single word.

He went slightly awol after that. The first day sure it was strange he hadn't even tried to get into contact with them but hardly the most unusual thing he's ever done so they left it be and just waited patiently. By the second day however even the Dead Beats started to get antsy so they knew something was wrong yet the little pink haired network of his seemed oddly reluctant to help them find where he was holing up. Upon the third day, after some more fruitless searching, they finally found him looking utterly exhausted, a bit rough round the edges but otherwise fine in appearance. Something was wrong though; he still wouldn't talk and seemed unusually out of it despite a concerned collection hovering closely around him in the darkened room.

It took until Vivi had had enough of trying shaking and talking to try and prise out a reaction and perched herself on his lap that he snapped out of it. He looked utterly bewildered she was even there or for what reason. When asked why he was in the middle of nowhere, alone, he simply said he didn't want to talk about it and swiftly changed the subject. After that he went on to pretend nothing had happened outside of being tired much to the concern of his two friends but they decided not to push it. He'd say something when he was ready as he often has in the past when something more unusual occurred but whatever happened this time had clearly wound him up pretty badly.

 

The second time it happened, he just fell off the radar. 

It got even stranger when some expected engagements he had were mysteriously cancelled including for a few days after he reappeared the following day. He still wouldn't talk about what happened but he seemed much more relaxed for some reason, it was like something had taken a ball of stress sitting on his mind and punted it far away. Vivi and Arthur started to wonder if this was related to the first time after all his ever present followers started to get antsy again soon after he disappeared and bandied around worse than usual as soon as he got back home. Both of them seemed unusually happy to see one another despite they always do have a nack of keeping tabs on him no matter the distance making the whole thing of him actually picking one of them up which he only tends to do in a very good mood seriously out of place.

Rumours started occurring around the same time too about somewhere being razed in very strange circumstances, that someone who looked more like a demon walked through the fire like it was not even there and the colour being very unnatural.

Lewis laughed it off when he heard about it but did say it sounded interesting.

 

The third time though, they saw him looking more furious than they had ever seen him about anything before with his eyes taking on an odd glow. 

Neither Arthur nor Vivi had realised at that point that the same reaction happens whenever something happened to them by pure fluke of not being there to witness the initial explosion. They had no idea that what they saw was purely his protective fury kicking in at full burst. He simply said he'd be back soon as he strode out the door.

When he came back a few hours later, they asked him what had happened and he said simply "I know they'd do the same for me without question," and left it at that. Despite numerous attempts, no further prodding ever managed to get anything.

The rumours concerning him needless to say went onto full overdrive when no trace of the attackers was found, not even the ashes.

 

Not that Lewis cared mind; he was already in the kitchen making tea as per usual in an eerily happy mood. Notably however, Mystery always seemed to hang around him very closely after these bad days not letting him out his sight for a moment. Silently, Lewis always appreciated the gesture absently wondering if he had long figured it out.

Knowing that dog probably had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first incident was before they were dating, the second I'm not 100% sure but the third they definitely were :)
> 
> He won't say shit but if they manage to scramble enough info together and call him out on it he likely will relent. Still unsure how to write when that happens if to oneshot or drabble but hey that's the future! This was also the incident Arthur tried poking about before Lewis shut it down in Golden Hearts.
> 
> Next weeks drabble will be: Grand Entrance.


	4. Grand Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi doesn't walk anywhere like a normal person.

Having the sort of friends that Arthur does throws up all sorts of interesting scenarios for the humble mechanics at Kingsmen, you literally had no idea when something or more specifically, someone would come bursting through the doors at any given moment regardless of whatever the heck was supposed to be happening. You’d think the biggest problem would be because of what the three of them really spent their time doing but that was surprisingly very rarely the case. 

Unless of course you counted the amount of pink haired children, if you can call them that, hanging around, moving tools, stealing anything with sugar, raiding Lance’s office with alarming frequency… Not that customers tend to realise this for the most part.

There are occasions they can be useful though, like right now when the two that are sitting there watching some of them work, hidden from the few outsiders hanging around talking out their problems, suddenly grinned showing exceedingly sharp teeth.

“Um I’m really sorry but would you mind just coming a bit over here please, sir?” Naomi asks quietly glancing to the front of the shop then back to the confused customer with a slightly sheepish grin.  
“Think I need to write the rest of this down to make sure I got it all, don’t want to miss anything on your checks!”

It was enough to alert the other Gurus something was up, make their excuses and get themselves and anything important the heck out of one slightly erratic path that curiously enough goes straight for Arthur’s workshop.

A very good thing too as within the next thirty seconds-

“ARTHUR! I swear to all that’s holy if you’re head deep in some project and forgot again…!” a voice hollers from outside accompanying the stomp of boots coming rapidly their direction.

There is a startled squawk from the customer unfortunate enough to be near the main entrance when the door slams open and the rather distinct shape of Vivi storms in with her famous bat in hand and scarf wrapped around her waist. Not a single Guru flinches, barely even noticing at this point but that one guy looks like ten years just got taken off his life from his terrified expression.

“You’re already ten minutes late you bastard!” she shouts ignoring everyone else entirely as she barrels on through looking absolutely furious.  
“I set a damn reminder on your phone this time and everything but noooo! You just can’t help yourself.”

As if to respond, there is the sound of several something or others clattering to the floor followed by loud swearing by the time she reaches his workshop doorway.

“Shit thought it’d hold this time. Oh um hey, Vivi. I uh, lost track of time? I’m sorry?” he answers guiltily from the spot on the floor surrounded by bits of metal and broken racking. 

“You’re cute Artie, but not enough for that lame an excuse,” she smiles offering him a hand up, which he gratefully takes.  
“So you coming or what I’d like to eat dinner _sometime_ today please. Lew Lew made it specially remember? He was talking about it this morning or was it before you had coffee round two, I don’t remember.”

“Yeah yeah… I can get this fixed up when I get back just lemme go get this shit off can’t have his royal highness complaining about me getting grease everywhere again,” he can’t resist cracking a grin which just makes Vivi burst out into giggles.

“All right hurry up, lemme just tell Lance I’m kidnapping you a few hours.”

~~~

When the pair of them left, joking around like you’d expect of _normal_ people if a bit more vicious in places the unlucky customers couldn’t help themselves when they stared at the newly appeared Lance utterly bewildered by what they just witnessed.

“What? This shit happens all the time. ‘er and ‘er boyfriend are the official Kingsmen gatecrashers at this point. So you gonna stand around gawping at me or we ‘ere to do some business?”

He won’t admit it but he does find the unknowing customer reactions hilarious whenever one of Arthur’s duo strolls in. Will take some topping the one that saw Lewis and fainted though, that’s still number one in his books. 

That and they paid extra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SAID I'D WRITE ABOUT THIS EVENTUALLY AND I DID.
> 
> Next weeks drabble will be: Glow.


	5. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are funny things, the Dead Beats. This was done before more of a timeline was established so amazed how accurate it stayed :)

The creatures known as Dead Beats are a rather special feature. They are the eyes and ears of the fair city though you would not think such to look at them, sharp teeth wrapped in cotton candy pink looking as innocent as any child you might see on the street until you see them smile. But they were not always so.

If you say for some strange reason felt the compulsion to ask one of the heads, what was it like before they started appearing in the city? Odds are the three of them would just look at you blankly and one of them far more so than the others. Like many things involving Lewis somehow, the unusual just became so accepted as the new normal and everybody moved on with a shrug. The two of them would really have to think long and hard what the before was like in that regard having to put up with their shenanigans far more than regular folk might.

With Lewis though, he doesn’t think he physically can anymore.

Without a doubt, there’s no getting round how damn vulnerable he was compared to now where plans can be shut down with a snap of the fingers before the words finished leaving the plotters lips. Information can be found within seconds and he is the only one who can understand their words if they do not write them down. But before…

How did he ever manage without them, with just Vivi and Arthur as the only ones he knew he could trust implicitly to keep his back as he did for theirs? 

How … did he do much of anything? 

More to the point, how did he even _survive_?

Thinking about it now, Lewis cannot imagine how he could even function without those bright golden eyes heeding his every command if they just upped and vanished as they originally appeared. He thinks if they did, it’d very likely kill him one way or another. He and they are far too connected to one another now since that initial link they formed when he was still essentially a kid to even contemplate managing without their other half; surely that’s why they are both so zealously protective of one another, right?

True it does means putting up with far more than he could have ever expected mentally and the general weirdness that often accompanies it. He will secretly admit there is a lot of things he won’t tell his lovers as he struggles to understand the hows and whats himself as it is and is not proud of it. Sometimes he feels as though he has just somehow been thrown the reins of an entire herd of sharp pointy cat children that are at his constant beck and call. Surprises still occasionally pop up that neither side had any idea about and with nobody but themselves to refer to, they just amble along hoping for the best and just accept it for what it is.

Come to think of it, this was even before things started affecting him as well. The glowing eyes for one that he only even realised was happening at all purely by accident… that occurred later, _much_ later than their fateful appearance in his life. It’s something they ironically share, a pointless trick that can be surprisingly useful in the right circumstance and certainly gives more bait to the off nature that makes up how he is these days.

 

Honestly, whatever happens now, whatever strangeness wanders into the mix next, he could not ask for anything better to help keep his precious family safe. Whatever the heck they are, neither side is too particularly sure on that one nor would they would have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Dragoon_Sama's prompt, Eyes!
> 
> Next week will probably be the one with Mrs T, Grey Brigade.


	6. Grey Brigade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is about time that the often mentioned and never yet seen Mrs T. got a drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This uses the prompt Cookies from bloggingfromthetwilightzone on Tumblr!

If you looked at the lady you would no idea what kind of connections she has in the big wide world. She is the textbook example of a little old lady, grey hair mussed about shaking off the brown dye yet again while needing a top up sooner than later, reading glasses hanging from round her neck on a simple chain and a stick to just help steady herself when the weather is a bit more dicey for her legs.

She’d also happily beat you with said stick if you’re stupid, no exceptions. If you’re younger than her you should know your place and behave in her presence, it is just simply good manners.

Mrs T. does not have much in the way of family these days having lost touch with the distant ones and having no siblings of her own but it’s never particularly bothered her as such, there are more than enough friends of all ages to help keep her company and make her days all the more interesting. Heck, even a select few that are more than happy to give her a hand with the silly little things like sorting the clocks out when the hour changes or helping put her shopping away with little notice.

It just so happens one of them in particular is one of the city heads likely far more well known for the dangerous antics he gets up to than helping her out every Friday but that’s neither here nor there.

 

“You’re such a wee dearie helping me out like this, feel like I never say it enough,” she quips from her favourite armchair kicking off her shoes and settling down into the cushions with a happy sigh.

“Only multiple times a day don’t worry, you make sure to never forget even when you’re not feeling too well, and you know I never mind. I’m far more concerned with you being alright with my lot stopping off every so often to come pester for sugar,” Lewis answers with a smile taking out the flour and placing it in prime position for the no doubt immediate baking if her current mood is anything to go by. That and her mixing bowl is curiously already out on the counter.

“Aye maybe maybe. The blighters are harmless and always so polite and quiet like, never even consider snatching. They do still have the most peculiar hair colour though I’ve never understood it,” she answers popping on her glasses in a swift movement and picking up her waiting book from the armrest.  
“And you mention they’re all like that? It’s very impressive.”

“Yeah, can’t say I understand why myself, it’s just how they appeared. I won’t tell them to stop but if you ever change your mind let me know, okay? If I’m the one to ask them they’ll do it… I know they’re a bit of a handful when they get attached,” he muses putting the last of the shopping away in the cupboards before folding up the carriers. She is very particular about where things go.  
“Are you sure that’s all you want today Mrs. T? I have some more time to kill if you do it’s not a problem.”

“No no don’t you go a worrying about me dear, just make sure you come back on Monday and we can have a proper bake off between ourselves, I always look forward to them and it’s been a month since the last one! One of these days you simply must bring the two lovers of yours over again too, I never get to see them often enough and they’re always such fun to be around,” she cackles looking over to the slightly flustered looking Lewis in the doorway.

If he didn’t know her as well as he does, he likely would have dropped the mug he is holding to accompany the blush spreading on his face so he doesn’t even bother denying anything. To be on the safe side though he puts it carefully by the kettle along with a sigh.

“… Why am I completely unsurprised you cottoned that one on?”

“Oh you know us wee oldie folk we notice these things! Safer than houses your little secret so don’t you go worrying that pretty little head that all and sundry will find out. They’re both adorable, I’d be hard pressed to pick one myself if I was your age so why not,” she answers with a smile.

That is Mrs T. right there, completely unconventional for her age bracket and willing to look beyond the surface to see people as they really are. After all, she’s more than aware that even the innocent looking man standing in her kitchen making sure she can get a cuppa quickly later on has a dark streak running right through him but she simply doesn’t care. He still manages to have a good head on his shoulders.

“I also baked you some celebratory cookies since you actually didn’t flounder about it long as I might have feared. Please, share them with the pair and let me know what you think when you come back Monday, dearie! And make sure the blond of yours eats more than one he’s a stick and a half. I nearly got him last week but he managed to dodge me.”

“Heh, of course, I’ll see you then Mrs. T you have a good weekend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week will be the drabble Letter!
> 
> I'm taking this week off from chapter uploads too due to being ill all week which has back footed not only writing but hashing as well. It's made me do strange things like draw Lewis in a pink dress though so there is that.
> 
> Please also feel free to keep tossing me prompts and/or asks about the AU verse! :)


	7. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's best to walk away and hope for the best.

It is a bit of an unusual Friday when a pair of gatecrashers glumly storm into Kingsmen and flop down in the break room long after work hours finished, wanting for little more than a bit of space and peace. A Dead Beat trails in behind them, quietly tucking it’s self away on the kitchenette. This is the biggest give away something was up as they are constant joyful little creatures and what’s worse, it makes no attempt to snaffle any food items and just sits there with it’s head in it’s hands looking worried. None of them even greet the owner sitting right there at the table either meaning the highly unusual event all bundled together manages to elate a quirked eyebrow.

“What brings all yer sour ol’ faces in ‘ere?” Lance pipes up, frowning over his coffee.  
“Nowhere else to go n’ harass before the weekend?”

“We needed to get out for a bit,” Vivi mumbles slumping against Arthur’s shoulder uncharactestically quiet.

“Yeah…” Arthur adds, barely.

“The boyfriend?” the older man asks with a slightly harder tone putting the mug down to stare at the miserable speakers.

He just gets two sighs in response as they sink further down the sofa.

“What’s ‘e gone and done now.”

“Nothing! He’s just having one of his bad days… The really sucky bad ones. Lew’s kinda been like this a few hours now but we’ve not been able to snap him out of it… it’s way worse than usual to point it’s starting to effect stuff bad.” Vivi sighs again not bothering to look over.

“Yeah, we figured we’d try giving him some more space as can help some of the time. Plus they’re helping keep an eye on him too, they’re just as worried it’s been ages since he’s been this out of it,” Arthur mumbles putting his head against Vivi’s.  
“It’s awful seeing him like this and not being able to do crap about it.”

“And what, pray tell, is ‘e so upset about,” Lance asks putting his hand on the table much gentler than he’d like to.

“That’s the problem it came out the blue, we’ve no idea!”

“Mean, usually only a couple things tend to set any of them off, one is that it’s related to his dad but it makes no sense right now! He was fine this morning then he started going quiet until he went and shut himself somewhere dark. We knew it was a bad one when his eyes went and the feeling of being pressed down on and shit started happening. That was also about when we finally abandoned ship.”

“No idea how they handle it, there was about five hanging round looking pretty frantic. Think it feeds off onto them too or least the vibes from what Lew’s mentioned before.” 

Lance hmms louder, glancing up at the Dead Beat that hasn’t even budged from where it plonked it’s self still looking unsure what to do.

“Hey pixie, ‘e still out for the count?”

There is a blink as golden eyes clock the speaker before it shakes it’s head. No change apparently much to his increasing annoyance.

“Typical. Well has to come round sometime I suppose?”

“Yeah sooner or later he will. He won’t remember snaffle when it’s one of these though it’s really weird. They never happened… before. He just had the regular bouts where dumping a hot chocolate in his hands helped a lot and just needed quiet and company but this is a whole nother kettle of fish.”

“Mmm, it’s just really frustrating. Then he gets worked up because of the upset from all this crap and ugh, it’s all fucked!”

He resists the temptation on correcting Vivi’s language when he spots the pink haired creature suddenly sit up rigid before it jumps down to usher a message into the confused Arthur’s hands. With an odd look at the bouncing in front of him, he carefully goes to unfold it before holding it so Vivi who has also sat up properly can see it as well as they clutch each others hands. Lance decides to wait until they’re ready to tell, just in case it’s something personal.

There is only one line written there yet it does not deafen the impact of those few little words.

…

 

_I’m sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Dragoon_Sama's prompt, _Sorry_ ! Deliberately open ended, you can draw your own conclusions.
> 
> Next week will be Nope :)


	8. The World of No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a meeting to go to involving Vampires and they're all going to show a united front. Arthur does not seem to like this idea though...

To say Arthur is annoyed would be an understatement; heck even pissed off still might not do his current expression justice. Not that it knocks the sheer amusement off the face of the other two in the slightest mind as Lewis continues to straighten out the blond’s shirt.

“Why?”

“You know why.”

“I feel like someone’s bloody butler in this get up.”

“Mmm maybe so but it’s a rare treat for us to see you looking so good.”

“I know, we need to scrub you up more often if this is the result. You look cute as all hell!”

“I feel like a complete twat.”

“Pfft, only have to feel that way for a few hours.”

“Heck we can even help you outta them later, Artie~”

“I reiterate, I hate this and why are you forcing me to suffer this indignity.”

Lewis can’t help but snicker as he finally lets him go, offering back his favourite jacket which the mechanic swiftly snatches before pulling it on with an annoyed amount of grumbling.

“As much as you’re moaning about it, for one, I’ve tried to adapt it as I know you hate the style I carry but have to keep in mind they’re pretty obnoxious so have to show that we have standards… That’s why I’m letting you keep this thing. The fact you’re absolutely adorable in the whole attire however is just a great bonus~”

“Ooooh he’s burning up, Lew, we’re finally getting to him!” Vivi cackles nudging the taller man as indeed Arthur’s face has finally upped from a slight blush he had been quietly dismissing spreading across his face like wildfire. He immediately stiffens before he risks a step back away from his two watchful admirers.

“S-shut up!”

It’s not helped when Vivi grabs him round the waist and kisses him on the nose.

“Oh hell no. We can’t say shit soon as we go out the door so I wanna make up for all the in between time!” she smirks using her free hand to keep his face towards her and help stop him spotting Lewis moving until a kiss is pressed into his hair.

“Agreed. Just remember, a few hours where I’m the one forced to do the talking and most you gotta do is not swear at them or break out laughing. Then the rest of the day is ours to do as we please.”

There is a distinct plotting look that crosses his face which gets a slight head tilt in question from Vivi who gently pokes his metal arm in suspicion.

“… And pizza? My style pizza, you know, the proper one. I got a new batch of supplies fresh so all have to do is heat it up,” he asks with just a sly hint of a grin knowing that their boyfriend is giving him the flattest look imaginable.

“If it means you won’t fidget and try and undo that shirt because the collars too tight. Sure, whatever, deal,” he answers with a sigh knowing he’s long lost this one before he can even try to make a come back for sure much to Vivi’s giggling. How the hell did he turn it so easily on him. Why does he have to be such an adorable bastard doing it too, which is worse?!

“Why didn’t you say so sooner! Lets get this shit fest on the road before you change your mind!” The mechanic cheers gently easing out of Vivi’s arm and shooting for the door no doubt scuffing the heck out the shoes he has been made him wear much to a certain someone’s further annoyance.

Lewis just stands there, his frown plain to see.

“Is it wrong despite how much I love him, I absolutely hate him sometimes.”

Their lady just grabs his hand and goes to pull him along after the blond rolling her eyes.

“Nooo it just means he’s gotta kiss you up some more to make it up and you know how rare it stays at just _that_ , m’dear~ Think of it as the bonus in special packaging, well worth the wait.”

And for some strange reason, he’s not disinclined to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Hecallsmehischild of Tumblr's prompt, Why? :)
> 
> This somewhat relates to the next AU oneshot I started last night which involves the second run in.
> 
> I'm gonna be taking a break from drabbles for a bit to rebuild my buffer. Unfortunately being sick I've been focusing my efforts entirely on getting that TML chapter and Damsel complete so I've got nothing else ready to go as well!


End file.
